This facility is designed to support the production of suspensions of recombinant vector particles of genetic modification of somatic cells under conditions which would result in preparations which would be approvable for human use. In addition, the shared resource is suitable for the processing of samples of cells collected from human subjects for modification in the facility. The personnel of the facility are also available to assist in the characterization of the performance profile of a vector preparation, either before it us utilized in a modification experiment, or to analyze the modification of somatic cells before and after being returned to the recipient. Finally, the facilities can be utilized to analyze the presence or expression of cells from patients exposed to vector preparations generated in the facility. The air handling and containment features of the facility are designed to protect any preparation from contamination with dust or adventitious infections. The facility is sealed off from the surrounding building, making possible decontamination procedures to be carried out in the room. This makes the facility ideal for operations designed for production, modification and analysis by polymerase chain reaction techniques. The vector production facility described below is a first stage facility.